The Atomic Mass of Love
by Sirana
Summary: (Sequel to Books, Bullets, Devils) It's Senka's Sophomore year and what could be better than spending it with your boyfriend? A new girl! What's with her Texan accent? Is she some kind of science genius? Is she always THIS quiet? Wait did she just bite Kaoru!... Did Senka ever tell Hikaru about her arranged marriage?
1. A Beginning

Gallop—gallop-gallop-gallop-gallop-gallop-gallop-g allop-gallop

BANG

Click, click

BANG

Gallop—gallop-gallop-gallop-gallop-gallop-gallop-g allop-gallop

Click, click

BANG

Click, click

BANG

Gallop—gallop-gallop-gallop-gallop-gallop-gallop-g allop-gallop

Click, click

BANG

Click, click

BANG

Gallop…gallop…gallop…trot…trot…trot.

"I'm out of ammunition." I announced.

My sophomore year was only a week away and I'd be starting school at Ouran once again.

"Did you hit them?" Hikaru asked as I pulled out my binoculars. Five targets had been hit in the bull's eye but the last one.

"Yeah…except one but I'm improving!" I said optimistically, "You were a great equestrian!"

"I always have been!" he said proudly.

During the summer, Hikaru and I made more trips down to the shooting range and with his equestrian skills and my sharpshooting skills, I was able to shoot my Perazzi SCO rifle while riding horseback. It took me a while to learn how to ride a horse let alone with another person but after a few months of practice, I almost had it down! Not to mention we were also considered 'boyfriend, girlfriend' now.

"And that's another reason why you are amazing," I said, pecking him on the lips and dismounting the horse.

"And what else am I amazing at?" he asked, directing the horse to walk next to me.

"Well…" I smirked, "You're a great dancer."

"And?" Hikaru asked slyly, milking the situation.

"And…" I thought, "You're a pretty good kisser."

"And?" he asked again.

"_And…_" I said, rolling my eyes, "You're really annoying!"

Hikaru just chuckled at that and I felt his hand mess up my hair from the back of the horse. We walked to the end of shooting range where he tied up the horse and hopped off.

"Nice work today, Hika-chan," I said, punching him in his arm.

"Hey, Senka!" Came a voice from the other end of the range, "If you're done smooching yer boyfriend over there, then get yer Asian butt back o'er here!"

"Ok, Jack!" I called to the American.

We made our way to the other people at the shooting range who were packing up for the day except one. Jack: about forty years of age, from Texas, and moved to Japan to work at a Japanese gun modeling company that is much like my own.

"So what's up, Jack?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

"So my daughter's going to be a sophomore this year and I was wonderin' if you could show her 'round," Jack explained, "You know, take her to classes…"

"Wow, wow, wow," I said, holding up my arms, "You're talking like she's going to Ouran!"

"Well she is!" he responded.

I just stood there for a few seconds in silence and even Hikaru seemed shocked. Jack wasn't rich but I guess he wasn't poor either so how could he send his daughter to such an expensive school?!

"Bahahahaha!" I started laughing hysterically, "Yeah right! Good one, old Jack!"

"I'm serious!" he said more sternly, "She's gonna be attendin' Ouran and she can be a might shy!"

"Do you know how _stupid _she'll look?" I laughed haughtily, "A tan southerner with an accent amongst pale Japanese kids?"

"Now don't you be getting all high n might just 'cause you're startin' to fit in 'round yer school!" Jack scolded, "You looked pretty dumb yer first year at Ouran: covered in zits and what not!"

I heard Hikaru snicker at that and I elbowed him to make him stop.

"Ok, ok!" I said, trying to stop giggling, "I guess I can, what's her name?"

"Natlie," he said simply.

"Huh?" Hikaru asked.

"What?" I asked along with him.

Jack rolled his eyes and pronounced it clearer for us, "Na-ta-lie."

"Oooh!" I gasped, "Sorry, you're accent is just really hard to understand!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Now she'll be in the same class as ya'll so treat her good, ok?" Jack ordered as he packed his rifle and headed off.

"She sounds like some more entertainment for Kaoru and I," Hikaru said in amusment, "You and Haruhi are great and all but we need a new toy."

"Pffft!" I laughed as I started packing up my own gun, "Oh, come on, you!"

* * *

**Iiiiiiit's Sirana! I'm back after my long hiatus and I'm ready to write and roll! So here's the first chapter to the sequel of BBD. I hope u all enjoy it!**


	2. Content Disciple

**Here's the next chapter in the sequel! I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. Sorry the last chapter was so short...**

* * *

_Each step I took was a mirror image of the creature that danced before me. Every faint note that entered our ears was responded by a step or a twirl. The two of us danced in dark of the ballroom and any light would've ruined the dance…or so I thought. Just as the music came to a close, the third set of fireworks went off that night and slightly lit the dark room. Colors illuminated the farthest corners and vibrant shades lit up the devil's eyes before mine. Their hazel color was only a few inches from my deep chocolate color and I could feel his breath clashing against mine. Just as a red firework shot across the night sky, I could barely see his lips, lit up by a bright red, meet mine. We held it for one or two seconds before he pulled back but it was too dark to see his reaction._

_ "I…" the devil began to say._

'Right in front of your eyes, I chatter with other girls' my phone went off, 'Oh no, no, no!'

My eyes groggily opened and I saw my phone lighting my dark room and vibrating around on my nightstand. Normally, I would groan and want to kill my phone but ever since I made this my alarm, it would always wake me up in a good mood no matter what! Maybe it was because it reminded me of seeing a certain someone.

_Another sweet dream about the Ouran Fair, huh? What a great dream!_

'My darling please, love is.'

I smiled and jumped out of bed, throwing off my pajamas and digging around for my uniform.

'My darling please, something that.'

I practically danced the whole time I looked for my shoes and slipped on my yellow dress.

'Burns more intensely with a little injury.'

Grabbing all my books and school supplies, I went to snag my phone from its charger.

'This is our love style!'

"Oh shoot!" I yelled, noticing the time and switching the alarm off, "I've got to get going!"

Running down the stairs, my driver was already ready and waiting for me. I sprinted into my limo and was driven rather briskly and slightly illegally to school. The entire way there, I blasted Bokura No Love Style in my ears, happily swinging my feet in my seat. He had really changed my life and I was no longer that emotional little girl that could be put over the edge so quickly but a headstrong girl who was ready to seize the day!

'Perhaps I've gone too far, did I really make you mad this time?' my ipod sang sweetly into my ears as I skipped across campus, getting strange looks.

I could barely hear the weak, little voice over my ipod playing, 'Oh no, no, no!'

Turning the music off, I looked behind me to see an unfamiliar face. She had blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders and bangs that hovered just above her eyes. Blue sparkled in her eyes and it reminded me of the pictures of Hawaii beaches you see in magazines.

"Are you Natalie Peterson?" I asked, yanking out my ear buds.

"Y-yes…" she mumbled, shifting nervously.

She reminded me of myself freshman year quite a bit so I could easily sympathize with the girl.

"Nice to meet you Natalie!" I said confidently, "I'm Senka Miyazaki!"

Extending my hand for her to shake mine, she took it and gave a limp shake. So far, she reminded me of a freshman even though she was a second year high school student. However, her Texan accent was absolutely adorable!

"Well welcome to Ouran Natalie!" I chirped, feeling like my happy-go-lucky friend: Kimi.

Speak of the devil: "Senky-chan!" A voice squealed. I felt two arms wrap around me into a big and rather restraining hug.

"How's your summer been and- oh, who's this?" Kimi asked when her eyes came upon the transfer student.

"I-I…" she started to say.

"Oh, you're that new honors student I've heard about!" Kimi realized.

"You're an honors student?!" I gaped.

To be an honor's student at Ouran, you had to be quite intelligent! So intelligent that you had to ace all the exams otherwise the school would stop paying for you to be taught and you'd have to start paying them yourself! If honors kids kept good grades, they could go to school free!

"Uh…Well, yeah," Natalie mumbled, fumbling with her fingers, "I really like science."

"Name a noble gas!" Kimi energetically quizzed her.

"Uh…helium," she muttered, barely audible.

"Do another!" Kimi urged.

"…Neon,"

"Ok then, we should probably take Natalie to her homeroom." I said, herding Natalie towards the entrance.

"Oh wait!" Kimi said, walking alongside us, "I didn't get to properly introduce myself! I'm Kimi Kanagawa, Senky-chan's best friend!"

Natalie only nodded and eventually, Kimi had to leave us to go to her homeroom which was sadly not ours. As I tried to engage the newbie in conversation as we walked to our homeroom, two siblings slid in our path.

"So who's this?" one asked.

"She must be our new toy!" said the other with excitement.

Natalie looked even more nervous at this and I stood in front of her.

"C'mon guys, leave her alone!" I told them, "She's the new transfer student from America and it's her first day so try not to scare her any more than she already has been!"

"Hikaru told me all about you," Kaoru cooed as he moved behind be to get a closer look, "I'm his twin brother by the way: Kaoru Hitachiin."

Natalie just scooted behind me at a different angle, much like a child with their mother.

"C'mon, now…" I started to say.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked mischievously as he cornered her with his brother.

Poor Natalie looked even more scared than before and she clung to the sleeve of my dress like an elementary student.

"You're quite shy," Kaoru said, drawing closer.

"That's _enough _you two!" I said sternly as I pulled Natalie away from them, "That's enough teasing for her first day don't you think?"

"Sorry about them," I sighed as I turned to Natalie, "These are the Hitachiin twins. The one on my left is Kaoru and the one on my right is my boyfriend: Hikaru."

Natalie looked both of them quickly then averted her eyes from their devilish glances. I heard her mumbling something softly but I couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Let's get to your homeroom, now," I said sweetly and started taking her to the homeroom.

I made especial care that the twins stayed a good yard behind us.

"U-um…my daddy said I was going to your club…after school," she mumbled with her cute accent.

"Oh, the Host Club?" I asked, "Does he want you to join?"

"Yeah, he does," she said timidly, "He wants me to be more…sociable."

"Well I think the Host Club will love you!" I said nicely.

_Although I'm not sure you'll love them. _I thought pessimistically.

"So when is a new chapter going to come out?" Hikaru asked impatiently.

"I'm almost done with one, it should be finished by tonight," I replied sweetly.

I had managed to distract the twins with talking about my story that was still in the works to keep them from tormenting Natalie.

"Don't give anything away!" Kaoru warned, "I'm still like seven chapters behind!"

"You need to catch up, if you're at where I think you are then things should be getting pretty good," Hikaru said.

Natalie was just sitting in her seat, nervously mumbling to herself and wringing her hands. I noticed a lot of guys in the room were drooling at her but with a few sharp glances from me, they looked away. I guess Natalie had a curse of attracting boys but not knowing how to deal with them. Classes dragged by but you don't want to know anything about boring old classes right? Right. So let's skip ahead, shall we?

"Are you ready, Senka?" Natalie asked weakly as I finished up a paragraph.

"Yep! Let's go!" I announced and I marched out of the room and for the third music room.

"It's in…an abandoned room?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Yeah," I said boredly as I opened the door.

The Host Club had all gathered for a club meeting and weren't in their usual positions when you opened the door so at least Natalie was spared that performance.

"There you are Senky-chan!" Kimi chirped as I walked in.

As I walked toward the table, Natalie poked her head through the door and nervously observed her surroundings. Tamaki decided to give her what he would call a 'warm welcome' to the Host Club.

"Welcome to the Host Cub my dear princess, you must be a friend of Senka-hime's," he said in princely voice and getting quite close.

Natalie looked more uncomfortable than ever and I had to rescue her from the Host King.

"Sorry Tamaki but Natalie is quite shy so please try to lay off the prince act," I said bluntly, forcing him into a corner.

I grabbed her hand and led her over to the table where the Host Club sat.

"This is Kyoya Ootori," I said, introducing the hosts.

"A pleasure Miss Peterson. Another honors student I take it."

"And this is Haruhi Fujioka,"

"A pleasure, Natalie. I'm an honors student too!"

"The man in the corner is Tamaki."

"…"

"Takashi Morinozuka or Mori,"

"Hm"

"This is Mitsukine Haninozuka or Honey,"

"Hello, Nata-chan!"

Honey was the only one that got a positive reaction out of Natalie and made her smile a little.

"And you already met the Hitachiin twins," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"That's us!" the two cheekily said and rested their elbows on her shoulders.

She flinched a little in surprise and her smile faded.

"So why did you decide to join the Host Club, are you going to be an assistant manager like Senky-chan and I?" Kimi asked Natalie.

"Um…I don't know. What is a Host Club anyway?" she asked innoecently.

"WHAT?!" All the hosts exclaimed and backed away.

"Our dear princess does not know the goals of this club?!" Tamaki said dramatically, "The Host Club's goal is this alone: to make every girl here at Ouran Academy happy!"

"Basically they entertain girls at tea parties and such. They each have their own appeal to different kind of girls," I cleared up for Natalie.

"Oh…" she mumbled.

"We already have more than enough assistant managers…" Kyoya thought aloud as he wrote in his notebook, "What can you offer Natalie?"

Natalie shifted nervously from foot to foot and I thought as to what she could do.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed, feeling a light bulb above my head, "So you guys know how I'm dating Hikaru, right? Well sometimes I kiss him for the guests and they get a kick out of it…so maybe…no wait! Forget what I just said!"

_Why did I just suggest that? Natalie is not up for something like that! I'm so stupid! _I thought.

"You mean…like a kiss-o-gram?" Natalie asked timidly.

* * *

**AN: Btw, a kiss-o-gram will be explained in the next chapter but if you watch Doctor Who, you'll know what it is.**

**Natalie: This is gettin' exctitin'...I just hope everything goes ok.**

**Honey: You'll be fine!**

**Senka: Excuse me!? I cannot just let Jack's daughter throw herself away like this!**

**Hikaru: You need to calm down-**

**Senka: NO! I will not! You are all crazy!**

**Honey: Next time, Extravagant Frills!**

**Senka: NO WAY!**

**(The song is Bokura No Love Style which is the Hitachiin twins' theme song. I fan girl every I hear it!)**


	3. Extravagant Frills

**Shout out to the first time reviewers: Guests, Erby, Picandy, and MillionWords. Thanks so much for your reviews and welcome to the story. Thank you for all the returning reviewers and faithful fans, I love you all!**

* * *

"A Kiss-o-gram, what's that?" the Host Club asked, tilting their heads.

"We have 'em back in the States…don't ya'll have 'em here?" Natalie asked.

"No, what are they?" Tamaki asked.

"They're like ladies dressed in costumes who go to parties…and kiss people. For laughs," Natalie explained as she fidgeted anxiously.

"Do you even realize what hole you've dug yourself into?!" I asked her frantically.

"What hole?" she asked.

Just then, The Shadow King spoke up.

"According to recent data readings on Senka kissing Hikaru in front of the guests, a kiss-o-gram may be good for the club," he said, examining his book.

"Then it's decided!" Tamaki declared, "Natalie the honors student will be the Host Club's new Kiss-o-gram! Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Yes, Boss!" The two said, reporting for duty.

"Do what you can to make this girl look appealing! Use your best skills!"

"Roger!" the shouted as they pounced on the girl and dashed her into the changing room.

"I fear for that girl," I sighed as I waited for her to emerge once more.

When Natalie was pushed out of the room by the twins, she looked quite embarrassed. She wore a very short maid dress, something similar to what I used to have to wear when I once worked at a maid café. There were frills on the fringes and the sleeves of the dress and she even had white cat ears perched on her head. Natalie looked pretty adorable and the twins seemed proud with their work but I couldn't let them bully the girl like this.

"C'mon, you guys," I said, "She doesn't have to do this,"

"You're just jealous that we don't have an extra for you," Hikaru retorted.

"In your dreams, sweetie," I guffawed, "So are you sure you want to do this, Natalie?"

"My father did want me to break out of my comfort zone…" she mumbled, pulling at some of the frills on the dress, "So I think this is the best way, don't ya'll?"

"Not really," I muttered under my breath while the Host Club just gave a thumbs up.

"Oh, c'mon, Senka! Please!" the guests begged.

The Host Club was open for business that day and I sat with the twins, an irritated look in my eye. I watched as Natalie scuttled about and gave some of the hosts pecks on the cheeks occasionally, making the girls squeal. She looked very nervous and I really didn't want her to go home and speak badly of the club to her father. Because if she did, I'd be the one to blame for not standing up for her.

"No," I muttered, my eyes fixed on Natalie.

"Ah c'mon don't be like that," Hikaru said mischievously, putting a hand under my chin.

I just swiped it away but kept watching Natalie.

"Why won't you kiss him, Senka?" one girl asked.

"Are you two having a fight?" another asked.

"I'm just cross with him, that's all," I said firmly.

"So would this count as our first fight?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Maybe, I don't care," I responded half-heartedly, still watching Natalie.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked innocently, "Why are you always so obsessed with Senka? Do you not care about me anymore?"

I rolled my eyes as they did their twincest act and I intently watched Natalie bring another tray of sweets over to Honey. He giggled as she gave him his first peck of the day and the girls all went 'aaaaaw!'

_Just hang in there Natalie! _I thought. _It'll be over soon._

While Hikaru tried to reason with me again, the door opened and some unexpected guests came in. Well I'll tell you this: they weren't girls nor were they young so they looked odd in a place like this. They were all business looking men in suits and carried briefcases. I thought they were there for Kyoya but instead they walked up to Natalie! I could've sworn I saw one try to hide a nosebleed from her outfit…

"Miss Peterson, it's an honor to meet you!" one of the men said, extending a hand.

The group had the club's full attention as even Kimi and I looked confused.

"Who are you…?" Natalie mumbled, refusing to shake his hand.

"We're representing the University of Tokyo for the Intelligently Gifted. We've been advised that Natasha Peterson would be found here," the man said.

Natalie seemed to look disappointed at this remark and her expression dropped as her blonde hair covered her blue eyes.

"I-I'm not Natasha…I-I'm…" she started mumble when the man cut her off.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that Natasha had a sister! Good day!" he said quickly and rushed off.

He left the girl standing there, looking rather hurt and for the rest of the time we had guests, she was quite gloomy.

* * *

Once the guests had left, I sat Natalie down before the club to explain. She looked like she might cry and I was worried that her first day had been a terrible one!

"You never told us you had a sister," Tamaki said, "Who is she?"

"Sh-she's Natasha Peterson…" Natalie responded after a long silence, "Natasha is only a year older than me…b-but she skipped her junior and senior year 'cause she was so gifted in her studies."

"Wow, she must've been really smart!" Haruhi marveled.

"Yeah…" Natalie nodded, looking at the ground, "But everyone always gets me confused with her…we don't look that much alike…no one even bothers to learn my name…"

I thought I saw a twinge of sympathy in Kaoru but it could've been my imagination.

"…And they act as if I'm just a part of her, like no one will ever recognize me for who I am," she continued, her voice shaking with a little anger.

Her fists shook and I saw some tears falling from her face and onto her lap. Kimi immediately started comforting the girl and wiped her tears. I agreed to take Natalie home and I managed to get her out of the dumps and stand up to face the world.

"You ok? Good!" I said pleasantly, "Now let's go, okay?"

"Bye, Senka-chan," Hikaru said and leaned in to kiss me but I leaned back and put a finger to his lips.

"_Not _today, Hika-chan," I said smugly.

"Aw c'mon!" he complained, "You aren't still mad at me are you?"

"Yes I am," I retorted, "It's you and your brother's fault that Kimi has to wear a maid's outfit. The Kiss-o-Gram thing was bad enough but you guys went too far. Especially with the white kitty ears!"

"You're no fun,"

"Yeah, really, Senka!" Kaoru smiled cheekily, "We were just having fun!"

"I-I really don't mind…" Natalie mumbled, "I mean…if it helps me be less shy…"

"See!" Hikaru pointed out, making Natalie flinch in fear.

I just rolled my eyes slyly and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"You missed, Senka-chan!" I heard his protest as I dragged Natalie out of the club room.

* * *

**Kaoru: Natasha and Natalie...that has a nice ring to it.**

**Natalie: Don't talk about her...**

**Senka: Seriously you demons! Be quiet!**

**Kaoru: Next time, Girl's Hot Head!**

**Hikaru: How come Kaoru gets to read the ending trailer! I never do!**


	4. Girl's Hot Head

**Happy Friday! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**(Warning: Texas slang in this chapter. There will be translations for the terms at the end but some are self-explanatory.)**

* * *

"Sorry you had to be put through all that," I apologized as Natalie and I walked through the campus.

"N-no…it's fine really," Natalie mumbled in her accent, "I need somethin' that will make me more…outgoin'"

"Do you really think kissing boys will do that for you?" I asked skeptically.

"It's not like I'm kissing lips…just cheeks…that's ok, right?" she asked worriedly, here blue eyes looking up at me.

"Yeah, it's fine," I sighed.

"So you and that twin are a pair?" she asked curiously, "I ain't causin' ya'll to fight am I?"

"Oh no, no you're fine," I said reassuringly, "I'm just playfully giving him some tough love, if you know what I mean,"

"I think so…" she said pensively as we reached my limo.

"So what do you think of the Host Club so far?" I asked as we took our seats and the world outside began to move.

"It's nice…" she mumbled.

Silence.

"Explain? How about you give me your opinions of the hosts!" I suggested.

"Oh…I don't know…I don't want to say anythin' bad about 'em…" she said, blushing.

"Oh," I cooed slyly, "So you don't like some of them?"

"N-no…well Kyoya's a 'lil scary….let's see, Honey's a might cute," Natalie said, smiling a little at her confidence to gossip, "Mori is quite quiet so I can't say much about him…Tamaki lit out to be a 'lil strange but I'm gettin' used to him. Haruhi is nice and calming and that's about it!"

"You forgot someone!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Natalie just blinked then rested her head on her hand in thought.

"Oh!" she realized, "The two galoots…They scare me like a long-tailed cat in a room of rockin' chairs. Why do they like doin' that?"

Oh Natalie. She had used a lot of Texas slang and for most people, they'd be pretty confused but I learned my Texas talk from Jack at the shooting range so I understood every word she spoke to me.

"In the Host Club, their type is 'the little devils' so I'm sure they're just playing that up." I told her, "Don't worry, they did that to me too my first year here."

"So then…how are you with the one twin?" she asked.

"That, my friend, is a long story," I sighed, thinking back to the days.

All those dates we went on in freshman year to Italian places and the shooting range. We had grown quite close over the course of that year but it only really showed at the Ouran Fair.

"So your dad's ok with you being a Kiss-o-Gram for the Host Club?" I asked.

The sun shined brightly on us as we walked through the courtyard the next day. I was worried that her father might come after me if he didn't like the idea of his daughter kissing boys as a hobby so I decided to make sure he wouldn't bust down my door in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, he's fine with it," Natalie nodded with a more headstrong voice, "Just as long as I save my first kiss for my weddin' day!"

The girl was really starting to open up around me and she had stopped mumbling when she spoke to me. She even started looking me in the eyes more and smiling! But what really made me feel like she was opening up was the fact she was using more Texan slang around me which she didn't use around anyone else.

"Aw! That's so cute!" I doted, "You're saving your first kiss for your wedding day? How romantic!"

"It's kind of a family tradition," she chirped, "Every kid in our family promises to their parents to save their first kiss."

"Well I think that's sweet! I guess I wouldn't fit it your family, huh?" I joked, thinking of Hikaru.

Natalie just giggled but she soon hid behind my back nervously as we stepped into the building. Everyone knew she was the foreign girl with a strange accent and would often stare at her in the halls so Natalie stayed close. We had hardly gotten anywhere when we spotted to figures dashing down the hall straight for us!

"Is…that…?" I muttered as I squinted to see Kimi and Hikaru charging up to me.

The pushed me away from Natalie who squealed in fright and pinned me against a wall.

"WHY DID YOU KILL BRINA?!" the two screamed frantically.

"She was the best character ever!" Kimi yelled comically in my face.

"Yeah! Why did you kill her?!" Hikaru comically shouted.

"Wait, wait!" I said frantically, waving my hands at them in defense, "What are you two talking about!?"

"Your story!" the two said in frantic unison.

"Ooooooh!" I said in realization and pushed the two away from me, "Yeah I killed Brina off in the story."

"But why?" Kimi wailed.

"Yeah, she was only seventeen!" Hikaru added, "I thought for sure she'd be important in the sequel but instead you kill her right at the beginning!"

"Look guys, I thought it would give her friends a reason for fighting, that's all," I explained, "and besides, I've been planning on killing her since chapter nine."

The two just slumped over in depression while Natalie timidly approached.

"U-uh…is everything aw'right?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, they're just complaining about a character I killed in my story," I said simply.

"You write?!" she asked excitedly with sparks in her eyes, "I love readin'! Can I read it?"

"Sure although those two block heads just ruined it for you but ok," I agreed, "I'll email it to you. There are quite a bit of chapters though."

Just then, we turned to see Kaoru running towards us, out of breath.

"You guys need to slow down!" he gasped, "What happened in the story that made you so mad anyway?"

"No spoilers," Hikaru scolded his brother, "You'll find out once you catch up."

Then the two devils noticed Natalie and immediately decided to play with their 'toy' for the morning.

"Hey there, cowgirl," Kaoru said nonchalantly.

"How's life on the range?" Hikaru asked mischievously.

"Are you guys making fun of her?!" I snapped.

"We're just having fun!" the two said evilly while Natalie hid behind me.

"Well she's all hat and no cattle," Kaoru cooed as Natalie peeked over my shoulder.

"I'll beat you like a rented mule…" Natalie muttered under her breath but no one else seemed to hear but me.

She looked frightened but genuinely sounded angry with the two. I knew when I made fun of Texans around Jack, he'd give me a good verbal lashing about his homeland! Natalie just didn't seem to want to stand up for herself which was strange.

"C'mon, Natalie, let's go. Just ignore these galoots," I said, adding in some Texan slang that wasn't as common knowledge, making the twins look confused.

To spare you your sanity, I'll skip the mind-numbing/ boring classes and skip right to the good stuff: The Host Club! We were having a meeting that day and the main topic seemed to be Natalie.

"So what impressions did Natalie make yesterday, the guests seemed to like her," Tamaki asked Kyoya who was typing away on his laptop.

"While she did draw in some extra customers, my data shows that she could be doing better," Kyoya replied making Natalie look nervous.

"Yeah, she could improve a bit," the twins said in unison, "And we know how!"

The two put their elbows on her shoulders and began their critiquing.

"First of all, her accent is a little strong and she could afford to lay off it a bit," Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah, the accent puts people off. She's also kind of awkward," Kaoru said.

"Like she has two left feet," Hikaru finished.

"Not to mention most people only know her by her sister," Kaoru sighed, "She could be doing better."

Natalie looked put down at every word until the last one. Her eyes just took a dark turn and seemed to scream for murder. She looked completely different than ever before but before I could look at her infuriated face anymore, she became a crocodile for a minute and went for Kaoru's neck!

"GAAAH! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" he screamed in his raspy voice as he struggled to be free from Natalie's strong bite. For a few seconds, I had the pleasure of watching Kaoru getting bitten by a Texan but I had to do something before he turned into a vampire (did you get that joke? Yeah I know, not very funny, huh?)

It took Hikaru and I to yank the crazy girl off him and she was still fuming after we pulled her off him.

"What was that all about?" Haruhi asked in shock as Kaoru rubbed his neck in relief.

"Yeah really! Why did you bite Kaoru?!" Hikaru shouted at her.

At this, her eyes started looking weepy as if she regretted what she did. Hikaru still stared her down. Even though he was my boyfriend, he was still extremely protective of his brother.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, her voice cracking.

"Yeah, you are sorry!" he yelled at her, making her slouch in fear, "What are you some animal?"

"Hikaru, leave her alone!" I retorted to him.

"Why should I?! You know she shouldn't have bitten him!" he yelled in my face.

Before I could respond, Natalie took off, retreating from the room with sobs coming from her. I watched her run down the hall while Hikaru went to tend to his brother.

"I'm fine," Kaoru told his brother, "It just gave me shock, that's all."

Hikaru just growled, already feeling territorial around this girl. I could see that things for Natalie and the twins wouldn't be so smooth.

* * *

**(Texas Terms**

** Lit out: Started out**

** Galoots: rascals**

** All hat and no cattle: all talk and no walk)**

**Senka: Hikaru, I'm going to kill you!**

**Hikaru: Why is that?! She deserved it!**

**Senka: Oh yeah? Well YOU'RE going to deserve this slap heading for your FACE!**

**Kimi:...Uuuuuuh...Next time Indignant Jerk...**


	5. Indignant Jerk

**This chapter is a little late but I'm running behind on my chapters. Shout out to I think who is a first time reviewer: Marvell! Sorry it's so short but next chapter will be longer! ;)**

* * *

SLAP!

Silence fell over the Host Club as my palm sharply connected with Hikaru Hitachiin's face. With his angry nature and feeling defensive over his brother already, he raised a hand as well but stopped only a few inches from my face. My hand formed a finger gun that was pointed straight to his head and although it wasn't real, it was a natural reflex to freeze when anything gun-like was put to your head. He just growled and lowered his arm.

"You'd hit a girl?!" I yelled, my finger still to his forehead, "What's wrong with you! It was just a bite! You're taking this way too seriously!"

"She hurt, Kaoru! That's reason enough!" he shot back at me, making his own finger gun and pointing it at my head, "She's a crazy American!"

Somehow, I had ended up in a quick draw with the devil. Then a hand strongly gripped my fake gun and Hikaru's. We turned to see Kimi with a serious look on her face.

"Quit acting like a crazy couple!" she scolded, "Senka, if you're worried about Natalie then go after her!"

I winced, shot a glare of death at Hikaru which was returned, and ran off. Sprinting through the deserted halls, I listened for any sign of Natalie: a sob, a glimpse of blonde hair, or anything! Finally, I ran past one of the science labs to hear an interesting stream of words coming from the door.

"Adenine, thymine, guanine, cytosine, uracil," it said shakily then repeated, "Adenine, thymine, guanine, cytosine, uracil."

Slowly, I approached the door and opened it. The lights were out in the lab and it was hard to see but I could just make out a figure in the back, huddled in a brace position and muttering the nucleotides of DNA.

"Natalie?" I called carefully and her muttering stopped, "You ok?"

I saw the figures head shake in a 'no' and I tried to get closer to her. Finally I bent down in front of her and was finally able to see her clearly. She looked pretty ashamed and wringing her hands nervously.

"It's ok, the galoots aren't here," I joked, trying to lighten the mood but she didn't even snort at my joke.

"Hey," I said sweetly, placing a hand on hers, "I'm sorry about my boyfriend…er... I'm not sure he's my boyfriend anymore…He's ridiculously protective of his brother."

"I-I-I didn't mean to bite him," he hiccupped through tears, "I w-was dumber than a box of hammers…"

I simply patted her hand and settled down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about why you did it?" I asked.

_Why did I just ask that?! Stupid Senka! _I scolded myself mentally.

Surprisingly, she nodded and began her tale.

"I-I used to be a real b-bully when I was lil'" she explained, "Whenever someone made me mad, I just bit 'em as hard as I could. I went through nine physiatrists…I kept bitin' them too."

I had to hold back laughing at that part.

"But after the fourth grade, I grew out of it," she sighed, "But I still lose control from time to time. And them twins…they just got me as happy as a gopher in soft dirt."

There was a long silence of her waiting for my response and me trying so hard not to burst into laughter! Finally I regained my composure and patted her on the head.

"We should go back and apologize, ok? We'll do it together. I said some nasty stuff to Hikaru," I said.

"N-no…" she mumbled, burying her head in her uniform, "I'm afraid of him now…"

"Why don't you ever stand up for yourself or be brave for once?" I asked curiously.

"Because I'm afraid I'll take it too far and do what I just did…" she said in a muffled voice from her face planted in her dress.

There was another long silence in the darkened lab before I spoke up again.

"Do you just want to have a good cry?" I asked kindly.

She nodded, hugged me, and let the tears flow. Kimi would be proud of me. I was playing the part of a mother for once and I understood the satisfaction Kimi got out of it when she acted as my mother. It felt heartwarming to comfort another. Little did I know there were two devils listening in.

(Texan Translation:

Happy as a gopher in soft dirt: irritated, angry)

* * *

**Hikaru: Man, this new girl is such a freak.**

**Senka: Don't make me come out of this science lab!**

**Haruhi: Next time, Killed Love!**

**Honey: When do I get to read the ending preview?**

**Haruhi: Maybe next time, Honey.**


	6. Killed Love

'Right in front of your eyes, I chatter with girls'

Nope

'Oh no, no, no'

Nothing

'I want you to show jealousy on purpose'

I just was not feeling it.

'Oh yes, yes, yes'

I just wanted it to stop.

'This is our love style'

*Beep*: muted

I yanked the ear buds from my head and threw them across my bedroom. Although I had sent Natalie home with a weak smile, I was in utter agony. This was my first REAL fight with Hikaru and I wasn't sure if we'd ever get back together again. Now I knew how girls in romance movies felt like when they broke up. After hours of rolling around in bed, pitying myself, I decided to take the leap of faith: text him. It was pretty scary because I was afraid he might send me a mean text back but I did it anyway.

Senka Miyazaki: 'Hey'

…

…

…

I hated waiting for texts. Do you ever get that feeling of suspense when you're waiting for a text to come back but it doesn't? I hate that, especially when the person you're waiting on could be really mad. It had been an hour and no reply from him! At that point, I just gave up and tossed my phone into a corner. Writing my feelings out wasn't an option because instead of converting my feelings into fuel for writing, my feelings wouldn't convert! They just festered inside of me; constantly thinking of him.

It's going to a long night. I thought, groaning.

As usual, when the chefs asked me what I wanted for dinner I replied with 'whatever is easiest. I don't care.' They brought me a big bowl of macaroni and munched on it as I played Assassin's Creed Three. I kept getting noticed by the guards which always infuriated me! If in Skyrim you can just kill whoever you want whenever you want, then why can't you do it in Assassin's Creed?! As I finally freed all the hostages, my phone went off with the 'Still Alive' song from Portal.

"Hika-chan!?" I exclaimed hopefully as I looked at the caller ID.

Incoming call: Natalie Peterson

Darn. I thought but picked up anyway.

"Hello?" I answered, pausing my game.

"H-hello?" came her weak voice.

"What's up Nata-chan?" I asked, trying not to bother her with my depressed tone.

"N-nothin'. Listen. I'm sorry for what happened." She said meekly.

"Just stop, Natalie," I said firmly, "You've apologized enough today, ok?"

"Not for biting one of the twins…but I made you get in real fight today, didn't I?"

"… …Yeah…" I finally admitted, "But this is my problem so I'm going to work out on my own ok? Don't trouble yourself with it."

"Ok…well I have to go now…" she muttered.

"Bye."

"Bye.

Click.

While on my phone, I took the opportunity to check on my texts. Hikaru still wasn't talking to me and I was just staring at my most recent message: 'hey'. I sighed, still waiting for a reply but with none.

I didn't sleep that night, I kept thinking about him and I felt pathetic for being so lovesick. Throughout homeroom, I sleepily watched Hikaru who sat in front of me and eventually I fell asleep. I was rudely awoken by the teacher, scolding me for sleeping through half of first period and I saw Hikaru snickering. When Natalie and I walked to the Host Club, she and I were both very nervous about the same person. Natalie might have to put up with irritation from one of the twins and I'd have to be pestered by guests to kiss someone I didn't like anymore!

When we arrived, they were all cosplaying as Ancient Egyptians! Natalie looked a little surprised to see the club cosplaying and I had to explain to her that they did it a lot. She changed into her usual…rather revealing outfit and tried hard to hide her Texan accent and choppy Japanese. Whenever she came over to the twins and their guests, Hikaru would give her a glance, making her scurry off in fear.

"So please tell me you'll kiss Hikaru this time for us," one of the girls said.

"Yeah, Senky-chan," Kimi urged, trying to have Hikaru and I be friends again.

"No. Way." I said bluntly and looking away from the devil's face.

"Yeah, just forget it," Hikaru scoffed and Kaoru looked concerned.

"Are you two really fighting this time?" another girl asked, starting to fan-girl.

"Yes." I replied sharply.

But in my mind I was screaming. NO! Please just admit you were wrong, Hika-chan! I'll do anything but I have too much pride to apologize!

Hikaru just nodded in haughty agreement. After the guests left, all the hosts seemed to awkwardly avoid Hikaru and I as we stared each other down. Hikaru was too dense to notice while he was glaring at me, that Kaoru was chatting with Natalie.

"So what's it like back in Texas?" Kaoru asked.

"U-uh…Well it's a lot hotter back there…" she stumbled over her words, blushing a little, "and there's a lot more wide open spaces."

"So do you use them as shooting ranges like Senka?" he asked curiously.

"No…well, sometimes," she mumbled, flustered, "I do some sharpshootin' but not nearly as much as Senka."

The two produced adorable chatter while Hikaru and I stared each other down with sparks flaring in our eyes and not the good kind either.

"You're mad because she's talking with Kaoru, aren't you?" I asked smugly, "Getting possessive? Just think of how hurt he must've felt when you took the next step without him in the ways of love."

"Are you implying that they like each other?" he asked offensively.

"Of course, just look at the way they're talking to each other," I smirked, "Better watch out, the last Hitachiin twin might get bought off the single market."

"Well I'll make sure that doesn't happen," he growled and tried to walk over to the two.

I only grabbed the back of his shirt collar and pulled him back.

"Not until we work out our differences first," I said as he scowled at me.

"Not unless you admit you were wrong," he replied coldly.

"Not unless you admit you were wrong," I replied just as coldly.

Please just admit you were wrong! Please! Please! Please! I want to get back together with you Hika-chan! I ranted in my head.

"Well it looks like we've reached a stalemate."

"We can just reset the chess board and try again."

"Don't talk nerd with me."

"What if I want to?"

"Well I don't want you to."

"Too bad."

"Stop it."

"Make me."

Then he went back to the old 'pointing a pretend gun at my head' routine and I followed it up with the same routine.

"Uuuuuh…" came a cautious voice from the other side of the room.

We turned, pretend guns still pointed, to see the club all looking at us. Even Kaoru and Natalie looked worried.

"Don't you two think you should just make up? Having fights in the club isn't a good idea." Tamaki advised carefully.

"He's right, you should get back together or just pretend like you are. Requests on the twins have dropped due to your little lover's feud." Kyoya agreed as he scribbled in his notebook.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" we barked at the two and went back to pointing our imaginary guns at each other.

"Then it looks like we'll have to go with Plan B!" Honey announced.

"Wait, what?" we asked, turning to the club again…our finger guns still pointed.

Next thing I knew, we were getting locked in the changing room! They hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights!

"Hey! What's the idea?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Yeah! Let us out!" I screamed as I tried to open the door.

"Not until the two of you make up." I heard Kyoya from the other side with his Shadow King voice.

"Then we'll be here until we die!" Hikaru shouted which made me panic.

It really seemed like he didn't want anything to do with me anymore! I still loved this guy to bits: his eyes, his hair, his dense but adorable personality, and his lips...definitely those.

I wonder if this will end well… I thought nervously.


	7. More Nicotine

**Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! Here is a shout out to some of my first time reviews: Draculily wolf, GIR3C, and DivineTrance13**

**Well here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"You stay on your side of the room!" I hissed.

"I am, idiot!" Hikaru hissed back.

It had been about thirty minutes since they locked us in and I wasn't expecting things to go over well. I assumed that they would let Hikaru out because he had people that would worry about him not coming home but my dad could care less if I was locked in a room with my X.

"Ready to admit you were wrong?" I heard him ask after a few minutes.

"No," I grumbled.

While things were gloomy in the little locked room, things were going well for Natalie.

"I'm sorry it's all come to this, ya'll," Natalie mumbled, "It's my fault the two are fightin'."

"Maybe you caused it but Hikaru needs to learn that he can hurt others when he's trying to protect others," Kaoru explained pensively, "He's always been a dummy…I don't know why Senka likes that in him."

"But you don't have keep apologizing for it, Natalie," he said with a cheeky smile, "Honey once bit the Boss on impulse."

"R-really?" she asked, giggling.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny!" Kaoru chuckled, "So, I'm sorry about my brother. To make it up to you, how about I take you out on a date?"

Natalie's eyes widened and her face turned a dark shade of red as Kaoru gave her a cheeky smile. Meanwhile, I was still locked in a dark room with the devil. I kept trying to think of things to say that might lead to him apologizing but when I opened my mouth, I realized how awkward it would sound so I shut it again.

**Grooooowl**

_So hungry! _I whined in my head.

"Pfft!" I heard Hikaru stifle a laugh from the other side of the room.

"What's so funny?" I asked, hugging my knees with my back to him.

"Oh nothing," he said slyly.

"Good!" I snapped.

Back to silence once more. If the pause went on for any long I thought I might explode! I needed to think of a way for one of us to cave first but no ideas were coming to me! The goal was to think of something that would strike a nerve with him and after another long half hour, I thought of it!

"This is SO stressful!" I pretended to groan.

"Right back at you," Hikaru called coldly.

"So stressful that I may need a stress reliever," I said evilly, turning around to see his back on the other side of the room.

"Whatever!" he called dismissively.

Now I would like to take a moment to explain something. Yes, I did have a cigarette in a box that was in my shoe and a lighter in the other. Last year, Kimi confiscated both of these and I hadn't smoked at all since middle school but having them on me was another security blanket besides my air gun. I never intended on using them until now. Whipping the cigarette from my shoe, I stuck it in my mouth then began trying to make the old lighter work. Hikaru must've heard the clicks coming from it and he turned around to see me trying to have a smoke.

"What are you doing?!" he asked with panic in his voice.

"Excushe me, I thought you didn't care about me," I said with the cigarette in my mouth. The lighter was still clicking away and not making a flame.

Hikaru turned around so he was sitting in a position where he could see me and looked quite nervous.

"W-well I don't," he bluffed, "I just don't want the smoke alarms to go off…"

"Oh I don't worry about thoshe," I said, finally getting a flame and holding it out for him to see, "I may have bribed Kyoya to shwitch thoshe off in the club room,"

"You wouldn't," Hikaru growled.

"What, bribe the Shadow King or shmoke?" I asked evilly, still holding out the flame.

"Both!" he barked at me.

"Well I would," I said simply and put the flame to the cigarette.

I saw him flinch at that and I could tell I was winning, even if that meant smoking after I had quit two years ago. Taking a deep breath of smoke in, he twitched a little, watching me anxiously.

"Aaah," I sighed, letting smoke poof from my mouth, "It feels like a cheese grater in my lungs!"

"S-stop it!" Hikaru stammered.

"I thought you didn't care about me," I smirked, taking the cigarette from my lips and letting some ashes fall off.

"Well…" he muttered.

I only heard the triumphant songs of victory in the future as I took another deep breath of nicotine and smoke!

"I…do…" he finally muttered, "I don't want you doing that to yourself…"

That took me by surprise because I thought it'd take much longer for him to come around! I crushed the cigarette and threw it to the side, my brown eyes widened at him.

"I'm sorry…" he finally muttered.

"I'm sorry too," I admitted as well.

There was another long silence of us awkwardly sitting on opposite sides of the changing room.

"Soooo," I cooed devilishly, "If you want to get back together with me, will you kiss me?"

"No way!" he laughed, "Not after you just smoked! Your mouth will taste disgusting!"

"And who said you'd be doing French kissing?" I asked slyly.

A blush formed at his cheeks and he didn't say anything from embarrassment. I walked over to him and leaned in a little, puckering up.

"C'mon, you know you want to!" I said in a taunting voice.

He just rolled his eyes, blushed, muttered a 'fine' and gave me a quick kiss back…was there a hint of tongue in that?

"If you want another kiss, then get some mouthwash ok?" he muttered, trying to hide a blush.

"Hey Haruhi!" I called, "Let us out! I need to get some mouthwash so I can kiss my boyfriend!"

* * *

**Haruhi: Well I'm glad that ended well.**

**Tamaki: At least they won't be trying to kill each other anytime soon.**

**Haruhi: Next time, Overly Precarious **


	8. Overly Precarious

"No way! No way! No way!" I squealed happily as I walked down the hall.

"Please don't be so eccentric, Senka, it's givin' me a scare!" Natalie said nervously.

"But he asked you out on a date?! That's great!" I chirped happily.

"It is but it's also frightenin'!" she said, wringing her hands.

"Don't worry!" I reassured her with a hardy pat on the back, "I'll give you all my tips on dating!"

_I never thought I'd step up to be such a mother figure for someone else…I thought that was Kimi's job! _I thought, surprised at my own independence.

"But I don't know if he even likes me!" Natalie fretted, "He said it like he was doing to make up for Hikaru so for all I know, he could think I'm plug-ugly!"

"Kaoru is the sweetest guy I know, Natalie," I said calmly, "He'd never do something for someone if he didn't like them in the first place."

Before she could respond, I began interrogating her on all she knew on her escort.

"So first off-this is very important- can you tell the twins apart?" I asked, "And I need an explanation to it."

"Well…" Natalie giggled, "I can usually tell by which one is smoochin' you and which isn't!"

"Hey we aren't that bad!" I bantered then asked her the next question, "Do you know anything about him though?"

"Uuuuuh…" Natalie thought in her innocent voice, "He's usually ten percent less devious when his brother ain't around. Let's see…his favorite subject's English I think…"

"Ok, so far, not bad," I judged, "Do you feel uncomfortable when they do the twincest act?"

"Not really…I mean it is just an act, right?"

"Yep! You're taking this better than me! I was always fidgeting awkwardly when Hikaru got two centimeters away from Kaoru's face."

That night, I took a detour to her house which was fairly nice. I mean, it wasn't a mansion like my place but it wasn't a commoner's hovel either. Rather uninvited, I dug through her wardrobe, looking for a cute outfit. As I did, she sprawled out on her bed in worry.

"What if somethin' bad happens?!" she said, practically hyperventilating, "What if I say somethin' stupid or use Texan Talk in front of him?!"

"Natalie for the thousandth time," I sighed, picking past some jeans, "If he honestly liked you, he'd like your Texan slang. I like it and I like you for you so if he's like me then he'll think it's cute."

"I'm sorry Senka but I'm just so nervous!" she wailed, sitting up.

"I was to. Just don't make a mountain out of a mole hill about every last thing," I smirked, thinking of me freaking out about a simple flight of stairs when I first went out with Hikaru.

"Here," I said, tossing her a grey hoodie and a white T-shirt, "Put these on…and…this too!"

She barely caught the shirt and hoodie and the jeans hit her full on the face! I had to keep from laughing out loud. When she emerged from the other room in the outfit, she was the most dolled up Texan I'd ever seen (Jack was the only other Texan I'd met)! There was a green swirl mark on the side of the jeans that I hadn't even noticed but it completed the look fully! Looks like I had really gotten lucky that day in the ways of fashion.

"Do I…" she began to ask timidly when I grabbed her.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" I screamed in glee as I pulled her into a suffocating bear hug.

Poor Natalie looked rather frazzled and oxygen starved when she escaped from my clutches and her hair was a mess!

"That reminds me, what are you going to do with your hair?" I asked, looking her short, blonde hair over.

"N-nothing o' course!" she said, blushing.

"What do you mean nothing? You have to do something with it," I explained, digging around for rubber bands.

"Look, Senka, what you're doin' is real nice and all but I think what you've done is enough," Natalie said as tactfully as possible, "I'm just goin' on a little date. You don't have to do…"

"Now I've been on a REAL formal date and trust me," I scoffed, pulling out some hair clips, "This is nothing, do you want to hear about my first date with Hika-chan?"

"Uh…well…"

"First off he was taking me out to dinner and at a really nice place too. I usually only eat food in my room while I write or play shooting games so I needed etiquette lessons. I also had to wear a nice dress and everything, so trust me. This isn't bad at all."

"O-ok…" she muttered, "Sorry."

"There. That looks great!" I exclaimed, looking at my work.

Natalie's bangs had been swept to one side and held there by a red heart hairpin. She looked totally different all dressed up along with a different hairstyle.

"Do you feel pretty?" I asked carefully.

"…Yeah," she said cutely, blushing adorably.

* * *

**(Texas Translation:**

** Plug ugly- plug means common mutt horse so saying plug ugly is like calling someone as mutt horse)**

**Yep...It's short sorry...**

**Idk, do you guys like the previews I give at the end of the chapters or are they just silly?**


	9. Queen's Ratio

**Shout out to Picandy and StarGuard 147 for their first time reviews!**

* * *

SLAM!

The door to Natalie's door swung shut as KImi and I eventually coached her out the door. In fear of her making a bolt to run back inside, we threw her out and quickly shut the door.

"I hope Kaoru's got something nice planned," Kimi sighed as she slid to the floor.

"Kaoru's a real sweetheart, I'm sure he does," I reassured her.

Now I was not there for Natalie's date but I did get the whole scoop from her when she got back so what you're hearing from me now is me simply retelling the story to you. Natalie knew there was no turning back when the door was closed behind her and there was only one place to go. Onwards! She nervously walked up to the rather intimidating limo that was parked outside her house. Senka's limo was familiar to her but getting in some other rich guy's car really scared her. Finally, she hobbled inside and they began driving.

"Hey there Natalie!" Kaoru chirped as the car began moving.

"Uh…hi…" she said nervously, "So what are we doin' today?"

"It's a surprise!" he responded cheekily.

"Oh, ok…" she mumbled (Natalie wasn't big on surprises especially surprising ones).

"I wonder how it's going…" I thought aloud.

Kimi and I had been left at Natalie's house and were sitting around in her room. I was lounging on her bed in boredom while Kimi snooped around the room.

"I'm sure it's fine," Kimi responded as she inspected some jewelry.

"I know it is but…I can't help but feel nervous for the girl…and…" I muttered.

"Hikaru." Kimi finished my sentence.

"Yeah. It's just that he hasn't really forgiven her for hurting his brother and…do you think he even KNOWS she's on a date with him?" I asked with a panicked voice and sitting bolt up.

"Of course he does. They're twins. They probably can tell when they're lying or not. Why don't you text him and ask him about it?"

"What!?" I shrieked, "You want me to text my boyfriend and ask how he feels about some girl dating his brother?! That's suicide for our relationship!"

"Then I'll do it," she said simply, whipping out her phone.

"GAH! NO!" I yelled and tried to wrench in from her hands.

"You have to ask him eventually!" Kimi growled as she pulled back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Please don't! He's _my_ boyfriend!" I finally yelled with a pleading voice.

"Ugh! Fine!" Kimi finally agreed and put her phone down.

Then there was a long silence that was strangely filled with me trying to catch my breath. Kimi had now moved on to Natalie's desk and was looking at old photographs.

"Speaking of telling people things eventually, have you told Hikaru about…" she started to ask but I cut her off.

"NO!" I screamed in anger, "THAT'S TWO YEARS AWAY! HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW UNTIL THEN!"

More silence. Kimi just sighed.

"You'll have to tell him eventually."

"But until then I don't," I huffed.

"But until then, you're just making it worse for yourself for when you actually tell him," she corrected me.

"Shut up." I mumbled, "You have no idea…"

"Don't play that card, Senky-chan," Kimi whined, turning to me, "I'm trying my best to!"

I only rolled my eyes and flopped back down on Natalie's bed. Reaching for my phone, I looked at my contacts list with dead eyes.

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

** Kimi Kanagawa**

** Haruhi Fujioka**

** Natalie Peterson**

The name at the very bottom was the one I never called. His number was only given to me for company purposes and I never intended on calling him.

**Ouya Shizuoka**

Damn my father! I didn't want to marry the freak but to my dad, I was just property he could sell off to another man to benefit Miyazaki Artillery Co. About a week into summer vacation, after my freshman year, I was forced to meet with him. I guess they wanted me to at least know who I was being forced to marry, like it would matter. He was an awkward chap and very stiff. It seemed like he had barely had any contact with girls and it would've been vice versa for me if I hadn't gotten a boyfriend before then. All Ouya wanted to talk about was the company he would inherit and how our unity would help our companies and blah, blah, blah! I barely spoke a word to him and made it very clear that I wasn't interested in marrying him whatsoever. Now that I think about it, if Kyoya never knew about my mother or my past, my father would have probably set me up with him! Gross!

This whole situation was still something I had to tell Hikaru. When my father first told me at my freshman year Ouran Fair, I wanted to run straight to him and tell him! But how could I? We were happy together and if I were to break the news to him, we wouldn't be happy being together because we would always know that we wouldn't be together! Just then, a little noise woke me from my despair-ridden dream. It said, 'are you still there?' in the Portal turret voice. A new message popped up on my phone and it was from…oh great.

_Speak of the devil. _I thought, seeing Hikaru had texted me.

**Hikaru Hitachiin: Hi, Senka-chan!**

Pondering whether I should answer or not, I finally texted him back.

**Senka Miyazaki: Hi, what's up Hika-chan?**

By now, Kimi had notice and was breathing down my neck to see what was happening.

**Hikaru Hitachiin: Oh nothing, really. You?**

** Senka Miyazaki: I just sent Natalie out with Kaoru.**

I felt a little stupid saying that but I wouldn't know how he felt about it if I never asked…

**Hikaru Hitachiin: Oh yeah.**

A wave of panic went through me.

_Great! I just ruined Natalie's life! Why did I have to remind him of that?! _I panicked in my head.

**Senka Miyazaki: You ok?**

** Hikaru Hitachiin: Yeah. I still don't agree with it but it's not like I can stop him…I just don't get why he likes a bitey Texan**

I giggled at that and tapped into the phone, 'Just think of how Kaoru felt when you were dating me. It had to be scary knowing that you were becoming less like him'

**Hikaru Hitachiin: Yeah…he sent me a picture of their date.**

"Oh boy!" Kimi and I yipped like puppies.

A picture was sent to us via text and it was of the two at some restaurant for lunch. Natalie had a weak smile and a bit of a blush. I was just so happy for her! First dates are the best!

**Hikaru Hitachiin: I think he said something about taking her out to see Le Miserables after lunch.**

Kimi and I laughed at that! We thought Hikaru was the dense one but Kaoru was clearly being dumb for taking a shy girl to a movie that can make the hardest of hearts flow with tears!

**Senka Miyazaki: If she comes home in tears, I blame your brother.**

** Hikaru Hitachiin: Haha! Ok. I'll send you anymore pictures he sends me.**

** Senka Miyazaki: K.**

"Well they seem to be having fun!" Kimi chirped as she resumed snooping.

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be so cute if she hugged him during the movies?" I said like a fan-gril.

"Pffft!" Kimi guffawed, "You are such an Otaku!"

"Am not!" I playfully shot back, "You're the one hooked on dating sim games!"

The two of us laughed for a bit until the dread of reality sunk in. Stupid reality!

"When will you tell him?" she asked softly.

I just flopped back down on Natalie's bed and said nothing.

We lazed around in Natalie's room until five pm when Natalie returned. Hikaru had already sent us another picture of Kaoru taking a 'selfie' of him and Natalie. They were outside some really fancy movie theatre and they were holding tickets for Le Miserables. Natalie looked a lot more 'out of her shell' and more comfortable than before. When the Texan got home from her exciting day, she had a lot to tell us.

"It was so nice!" she said dreamily, "The food was tasty and the movie made me cry quite a bit but it was a good one!"

Natalie yawned and tried to continue talking but it was quite inaudible.

"And…we talked…a lot… and…he's cute…" she muttered as she drifted off.

"So she admits it," Kimi muttered as we watched the blonde peacefully dream.

_I felt like a queen today. _Natalie thought in her dreams. _A queen who had found her ratio, her personal relation. This was by far, the best day of my life._

* * *

**Sorry I stopped doing the ending previews.**

**Senka: But now we're back!**

**Hikaru: Uuuuh...for some reason, Sirana's original story has ten chapters but this is the 9th...**

**Don't go through my files you creep!**

**Senka: Next time, Swimming Thoughts!**

**Hikaru: Oh so you draw, Sirana?**

**STOP GOING THROUGH MY PICS! GET OFF MY LAPTOP!**


	10. Swimming Thoughts

Natalie Peterson always paid attention in any science class. Except for one day. It was the day after her date and her head was still spinning around and although she was flying in her head, she looked bored by the lesson at hand. Her blank, blue eyes stared off into space as she thought of her predicament.

_The definition of an element is a substance that cannot be separated into simpler substances by any means._

Natalie thought as she fumbled with her pen.

_Love is the exact same way. _

_It cannot be made simpler no matter how you put it._

_Love is love and that's that._

_All elements also have their own atomic mass which is an element measured in units based on the mass of one hydrogen atom. _

_It doesn't matter what element- every element has a mass._

_ But if that's the case…_

_ Then what's the atomic mass of love?_

"Natalie?" a voice whispered, breaking her poetic thoughts.

She looked over to see Kaoru sitting next to her. He looked just as bored as she was with the lesson and he seemed to take notice of her pensive expression.

"You ok?" he asked, making her blush a bit.

"Yeah," she sighed back, still thinking of the day before.

At first, things were very choppy and slow. Eventually, Kaoru brought her out of her shyness and started talking to her about what it was like in the States. Natalie even started using Texan slang, which to her surprise, he didn't seem to mind! Les Miserables was one of the saddest but greatest movies she had ever seen and the movie theater was top-notch too! The theatres could seat about ten to fifteen people (although it was just them) and had leather sofas replaced the common theater chairs. Natalie was very taken by the cleanliness and comfort of the theater and it was extremely different from the ones she was used to. In the end, she sobbed her little heart out into Kaoru's arm when Anne Hathaway began singing 'I Dreamed a Dream' and he held her until the end of the movie.

As she relived the date, Kaoru only smirked, knowing what was on her mind and turned back to the science lesson. It didn't take long for him to get bored with Kinetic Theory and turn back to her.

"Are you busy this weekend?" he asked eagerly, with hope in his eyes.

"U-um…" Natalie muttered, shocked, "I think so…"

As far as she knew, Kaoru had only taken her out to make it up to her for his brother's behavior so this sudden question was very out of the blue!

"…" Kaoru's eyes dropped at this as if he were disappointed.

"I-I mean I'm not busy! I'm open!" she whispered back, making his hazel eyes light up once more.

"Really? 'Cause I'd like to spend more time with you, Natalie," Kaoru whispered back, the science teacher beginning to notice their conversation.

Natalie leaned closer to his devilish face to whisper something else but was hushed by the teacher. Until the class ended, the two just kept glancing back at each other and smiling. The girl practically swooned all the way to The Host Club. When she got there, the members were all crowded Kyoya's laptop and seemed to be engrossed in something.

"What are ya'll doin'?" Natalie asked as she approached them.

"We're planning on doing a 'hosting on location' event!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"A…what?" Natalie asked curiously.

"We take our guests to different locations and host for there." Haruhi said simply.

"That sounds neat! So where is it gonna be?" Natalie asked.

"We're greatly considering France," Kyoya responded, pushing his glasses up, "Although Haruhi doesn't have a passport, our guests will get bored if they stay in Japan so leaving Haruhi behind may be a sacrifice we have to take."

"Well I'm against it," I complained, "We should go somewhere Haruhi should be able to come!"

"Yeah!" my boyfriend agreed.

"Like I said, our request rate will go down if we don't travel more broadly." Kyoya said, a little more stern this time.

The two of us just scoffed simultaneously.

"Um…will I be able to come?" Natalie asked nervously.

"Of course!" Tamaki said nicely, "You are the Host Club's Kiss-o-gram, after all."

"Oh yay! This'll be a might excitin'!" Natalie beamed.

I just couldn't share her enthusiasm. In the few hours of night, I made a major decision: I would tell Hikaru about my engagement that year! And with the big 'hosting on location' event was coming up, I figured it would be a good time to…wait…it would never be a good time to tell him. However, I would have to tell him sometime so I figured doing it in France might smooth things out a little.

_Oh, Hika-chan. Please don't hate me… _I thought, staring up at him (he was at least an inch higher than me). _And another thing, why do you have to be taller than me! That makes it all the more intimidating!_

* * *

**short short short**

**Senka: We promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Natalie: Next time... Undying Valor...**

**Kimi: You can be louder than that!**

**Natalie:...**

**Kimi: You're really quiet aren't you?**


	11. Undying Valor

**Sorry for the long wait. Life's getting crazy for a dragon.**

* * *

"Kyaaaa!"

The fan girls squealed hard as I smacked Hika-chan right on the lips and I felt like squealing myself! So here the Host Club was, hosting on location in France. We were in a huge ballroom that looked out on the Eifel Tower and most of the city. I assumed that, because we were in the famous 'City of Love', I might as well put on more of a show than usual. The city's magic was working for Natalie and Kaoru too as they seemed to be giving each other…suspicious glances throughout the day. Envious of them, I knew that my moment of love would be broken as soon as I told Hikaru about…IT. I had thought about working around it but the more I thought of doing that, the guiltier I felt for keeping secrets from my boyfriend. We genuinely cared about each other and if he found out that I was making it so he couldn't care for me, he would be pretty angry.

"So do you two have any big plans for staying in the 'City of Love'?" one girl asked eagerly.

"Well I just might," I cooed as I wrapped Hika-chan's tie around my finger.

Once again, more uncontrollable squeals as my act worked. I did have something planned but it wouldn't be at the least bit 'lovey-dovey'. Kaoru broke in with a comment that activate the twincest act and I tuned out for that and instead watched Natalie walk around in a short, black dress, serving tea. The Texan looked simply adorable and I could say just about the same for myself. I wore a dark, blue dress with a black sash tightly tied around my waist. A silver pendant hung from my neck and at the center of it was an amethyst. Now I have to admit, I rarely go jewelry shopping at all so I actually borrowed it from Kimi. Speaking of the hyperactive girl, she was busy monitoring the hosts' work with Renge. The day moved on and as if the fates were just dying to get to the juicy part: when I told Hikaru the news.

"Uh…hey," I said awkwardly as the guests left, "Can I speak with you privately? In my hotel room?"

"Sure…" Hikaru responded uneasily.

_Oh gosh why did I say it like that! Now he's got the wrong idea! _I wailed in my mind.

"Hey, we haven't danced in a while," Hika-chan said, as we walked into my rather large room.

"We always can now. I brought my ipod with waltzing music and speakers for it." I said.

_I really hope classical music will make it easier to tell him! _I thought worriedly.

I set up my ipod out on the vast balcony of and it began playing a familiar, fast paced waltzing tune.

**"If music be the food of love, play on,  
Give me excess of it; that surfeiting,  
The appetite may sicken, and so die." **

-Shakespeare (Twelfth Night)

At least that's what Shakespeare says. During the short minutes in which we danced, I leaned my head against his chest from terror of the outcome of the situation while his heart thumped into my ear. I subconsciously mirrored his steps and was barely even paying attention to the actual dance or the music itself. Being as dense as he was, he didn't notice a single thing! You would've guessed that he would've noticed my distant and frightened look but NO! The dense guy just continued dancing as if everything was absolutely fine!

_You're damn cute, Hika-chan but you're horribly stupid. _I thought.

I figured that giving him subtle clues that something was screwing with my life, I decided to spell it out for him.

"Hey! Whoa! What's the matter?!" Hikaru asked in a panicked voice as he ceased dancing.

"I-I'm sorry…" I mumbled as large, salty tears plopped from my eyes.

"It's fine, just…what is it?!" he asked urgently, not sure how to handle a sobbing girlfriend.

I pulled away from our waltz and hung over the balcony as if I were going to wretch. Hikaru approached me as I continued my sobs that sounded much like a hyperventilating child and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Senka…" he mumbled, trying to snap me out of my hysterics.

For a good few minutes, I just kept crying until I could manage to wipe the tears from my eyes and begin explaining. And trust me: it is NOT easy to tell the boy you love that you can't be with him! So I tried a different approach…which failed miserably.

"Y-you know how…you think you know someone…" I said sadly, "But you really don't?"

"Oh God," I heard him say in an exasperated tone, "You're cheating on me, aren't you?"

"NO!" I shrieked, turning to him, "I'm ENGAGED, Hikaru!"

He just looked at me with wide, hazel eyes of shock and disbelief. Hikaru seemed to look me over as if the answer would be written somewhere on me but all he could manage was to open his mouth with no words flowing from it.

"I-I'm getting married…t-to some stranger once I graduate…" I admitted in a cracked voice, turning away again.

"When…?" Hikaru asked through gritted teeth, "When did this happen?!"

"Th-the end of last year…" I said with difficulty, trying to fight back tears.

"And why didn't you tell me sooner. I thought we trusted each other," he said grimly.

"I do trust you…" I mumbled, "I just wanted you to be happy and not burden you with the news…"

"Well it never _would _make me happy!" he shouted harshly, making me cringe, "You're sad attempt of protecting me from the truth only ended up hurting me, Senka! If you don't trust me…then…"

Hikaru only stormed out of my room before he could finish, not knowing how to really end his statement. The world seemed as cold as ever with him missing. Without him, I thought I might as well have gone back into my depressed state…and that's just what I did. I moped in my room, crying, going through the stages of frustrations, denial, sorrow, plotting, and acceptance. In the end, I just decided that he would never love me again, so there was no use in trying to get him back. With this in mind, I changed into a hoodie and jeans then headed out. I didn't really have a plan as to where I was going but I needed a good walk to clear my mind although it really didn't help. Eventually, I lost track of where I was going and ended up in a pretty sketchy part of Paris. I teetered into an alley and continued my moping there until I came across a woman.

She was standing at the back door to be what looked like a bar and she was having a smoke. Her hair was blonde but I could tell that it was originally black and her eyes were a dull green. This woman seemed approachable enough so I decided to ask her for directions.

"Hey there, doll," she said, a very Bronx-ish accent to her French.

"Uh…hi…" I began to say when she reached out a hand.

"Oh sweetie your makeup is a wreck! Have you been crying?" she asked, wiping some smeared mascara off my cheeks.

"I-I'm fine…" I sniffed but the woman saw through me.

"I know a broken-hearted girl when I see one, doll," she said slyly, "So what's the story?"

At this point, I was willing to pour out my feelings to anyone! Kimi hadn't stopped by to talk to me so I had no one to confide in!

"…My boyfriend broke up with me…" I finally muttered, starting to cry a bit.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry!" she said, pulling out some tissues, "We've all been there. So did he run off with another girl?"

"No…I was keeping secrets…" I whimpered as I took the tissue and wiped my eyes for the thousandth time that day.

"So did you run off with another boy?" she asked curiously, then pulled out a box of cigarettes, "Want one?"

"N-no…" I muttered, waving away the cigarettes.

"So what did happen?"

"I don't want to t-talk about it…"

A pause came and the woman looked for conversation.

"So what's your name, doll?"

"S-senka…" I sniffed.

"That's a pretty name!" she exclaimed.

That was shock! Most people thought my name was weird and silly but no one had ever told me it was pretty!

"You know, I always love making up names. I hate reusing old names so I have a lot of names I make up on hand…come to think of it, I think Senka is one of them!" she said, pondering it over.

At this, I stopped crying and looked at her in awe.

"What's your name?" I asked, almost whispering.

"Janice, I'm from the United States!" Janice said, holding out a hand.

She gave my hand a hearty shake and I just kept staring at her with my mouth hanging wide open.

"What is it, doll?" she asked.

"Is your last name…Coudisel?" I breathed.

At this, she dropped her cigarette and looked me strangely.

"How do you know my last name?"

I just kept staring at her with complete shock and she just kept staring at me with complete confusion! Not many people I knew had the name Janice and I knew of a certain one I had been tracking in the United States.

"…Mom?" I asked, my voice cracking up again.

"Hold on a minute…" Janice said, looking as if she was thinking hard, "You're name is familiar…you're last name is…Teriyaki…?"

"Miyazaki," I said before she broke in.

"THAT'S it! I knew your name was familiar I just knew it!" she squealed with delight, "But I thought you were living the dream with you fancy pants father!"

"As if!" I snorted, "He ignores me constantly so having plenty of money is pretty lonely. Truth be told, I've been searching for you for years."

"Really? Me?" she asked in surprise, "But why? Didn't your father tell you I was a prostitute? Well of course I'm not anymore but at the time I was…so why were you looking for me?"

"I was lonely and I wanted a mom…now I've found you…"

"Give me a hug, doll!"

The two of us hugged in a tight embrace and I felt as if a chunk of me that had been missing had just been sewn back onto me!

"So about this boyfriend that dumped you, doll? Mom's here for advice!" she asked.

I finally felt like I was getting a one on one talk with my mother. My REAL mother.

"My dad is forcing me to marry some stranger when I graduate from high school and I thought keeping it a secret would help…but it didn't," I explained.

"Well you know, as your mother, I must be honest with you," my mom sighed.

_Yes! Tell me the truth! Be my mother and tell me what I should do! _I thought eagerly.

"You're clearly at fault for this," she said and I felt an arrow that said 'fault' shoot through me!

"But…" she continued, "There's always room for an apology."

"He's a dense guy…I don't know if he'll forgive me…" I muttered as Janice lit another cigarette.

"You never know 'till ya knock it!" she said, "And your father was a dense man but I eventually got through to him."

"Huh?"

"He wanted an abortion on you. The idiot didn't want a daughter troubling him but I wanted you to have a life even if you would drag me down as well" my mother explained, "I don't have a right to take the life of an innocent child so I had you and forced you on your father. It took quite a bit of persuasion, but I broke through your father's denseness and things went my way."

"R-really?" I asked, starting to cry again.

_It's because of my mom that I'm alive. If it weren't for her valor, I would never have had a life! _I thought.

"Yep," she sighed, punching me lightly in the arm, "It takes a sharp knife to break through all that denseness. And if I could do it, then so can you."

"Thanks…" I said, beginning to feel more confident but still shaky.

Janice only hugged me again

"Hey!" she murmured to me, "I'm sorry for…not being there for you…it's just that…I couldn't support you…"

"It's ok…" I whispered back

"When I take over the company, I'll move you to Japan, ok?" I asked.

My mom only nodded and hugged me tighter.

"How about you stay with me tonight?" she asked, "Unless you think you're ready to talk to your boyfriend…"

"No…I want to stay with you, mom," I told her.

* * *

**Natalie: Wow! Senka found her ma!**

**Hikaru: Yeah but she's missing for all we know.**

**Senka: You better not freak out! Don't call 911 or anything. Seriously guys, I wasn't abducted or anything!**

**Hikaru: Next time, Waking X!**


	12. Waking X

**Really sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I had to take a break for exams. But now that they're over, it's fanfic time! Chaaarge!**

* * *

_Mmm…I'm so comfy…I wonder what time it is… _I thought as my mind began to wake itself up.

My mom's couch had proven to be soft despite it not being my huge bed back at home. When I got to her apartment, I didn't care how poor it looked but just collapsed and fell asleep. Rolling over, I could barely make out the time on the clock next to me: 7:17 AM.

_Guess I should get back to my friends. _I thought as I got up.

Just as I began stretching out my stiff muscles, I heard a piercing noise from outside. Police sirens! I rushed to the window and looked out to see an entire squad of France SWAT members waiting outside the apartment door! Without even thinking, I rushed out to see what was going on and I was greeted with guns being pointed at me.

"Wait! That's her!" I heard a voice.

The host club pushed through the crowd of police and Hikaru practically glomped me! He held me there for quite a while and it made me realize that I never told them I left! That meant that I had been gone the entire night with them being worried sick, not knowing if I was dead, alive, or still a virgin!

"What the hell happened?!" Hikaru yelled as he shook me, "We were worried sick!"

"You were…worried about me?" I asked, still blinking sleep from my eyes.

As far as I knew, Hika-chan was still mad at me.

"Of course! We thought you had gotten kidnapped or something!" Hikaru yelled with tears in his eyes.

He only hugged me again after that telling me over and over again, 'don't you ever scare me like that again.' Just then, my mom emerged and was greeted with the same greeting I got.

"The suspect has been spotted!" one man yelled as my mom yelped and threw her hands up.

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled and ran up to my mother, "Put your guns down! This is my mom!"

The police lowered their weapons and they all looked very confused.

"That's your mom?!" the club asked simultaneously.

"Host club, this is Janice Coudisel. Mom, this is the host club!" I introduced.

We had disbanded the army of Frenchmen and decided to talk things over as civil people at a café.

"You sweeties run a host club? That's so darling!" my mom chirped then her face darkened, "Now which one of you bastards broke my girl's heart?"

An ominous silence fell over the table and everyone looked too scared to speak, especially Hikaru. When I looked at him slyly, he shook his head frantically as if to say, 'Please don't rat me out!'

"It's ok, mom," I sighed, rolling my eyes, and putting a hand on Hikaru's, "We've decided to get back together,"

Hika-chan lipped to me, 'We have?' and I shot him a glare as if to say, 'You want my mom to hate you?!'

"Well that is just dandy!" she squealed, "Which one is he?"

"This one," I said, patting Hikaru's head.

My mom's face screwed up in confusion and looked at him then back at his brother.

"There's two of them…" she mumbled.

"Hikaru and I are twins," Kaoru said, "I'm his younger brother Kaoru,"

"Oh I've always loved twins," Janice sighed dreamily, "Now how about you introduce me to your other friends?"

I showed her the rest of the Host Club and they all seemed a little culture shocked at her lack of class but she did grow up on the street so you can't blame her. The only one who looked at her normally was Haruhi. After a while of talking and catching up with my mom, I gave a tearful goodbye and the hosts left as well to start up hosting for the day. I was left alone with Hikaru in the rather desolate café. He still looked pretty irked by the whole situation and refused to even look at me.

"Look…I'm sorry…for not telling you about him…" I mumbled.

"Not only that but you had me worried all night when you disappeared," Hikaru muttered, looking away.

"Ok…I'm sorry about that…I wasn't thinking and about my fiancé," I sighed, "I think I have a plan as to how I'm going to get rid of him. But I can't start until you forgive me,"

There was an uncomfortable pause that was filled with an espresso being made in the background before Hikaru spoke again.

"Fine," he sighed, still avoiding my eyes, "Just don't keep secrets from me anymore, okay?"

"I promise," I whispered, putting my hand on his.

"So what's your plan?" he just asked, finally meeting my eyes.

"It's complicated…but the first step is to meet your mother," I said seriously.

"Just don't say anything bad about me,"

"Yeah,"

"Or say anything bad about yourself,"

"Yeah,"

"Or anything about your background,"

"Yeah,"

"Or that you have a gun on you!"

"Yeah,"

"…Are you even listening!?"

"Yes but I know how to have poise!" I retorted, "…Well kind of…"

"The trigger-happy girl with poise, that's new," Hikaru scoffed.

The two of us were driving to…well…wherever he lived so I could meet his mom to discuss matters. I had already told him my plan which I thought was pretty ingenious. My first plan of action was to make a deal between her and my father's company, forge a couple of his signatures, and have her models model my company's artillery and we would both benefit from it. From there, I'd have to do some computer hacking to cut off all ties with my fiancé's company.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"Oh, and don't imply anything…awkward," he added, uncomfortably scratching the back of his neck.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

"Like…you know…nothing too seriously romantic…" he mumbled.

"OH! THAT!" I laughed, "How interesting that you would bring THAT up! Hungry?"

"Sh-shut up!" he stuttered looking away and hiding a blush.

"I'm just teasing you, Hika-chan," I giggled.

"W-whatever, anyways, we're here," he muttered.

It was a little weird being at my boyfriend's house…I mean mansion. Heck it was almost as impressive as mine (no offense but mine's the coolest)!

"Aren't you coming in?" Hikaru asked as he walked up the steps.

"Uh yeah," I breathed, following him.

It was still so weird. I guess I never really thought of where he lived! It was so cool and now I'm fan-girling! The first thing we saw when we walked in was a small girl that looked around the age of six or five. She looked at me suspiciously with a dead look in her eye.

"Who're you?" she asked bluntly.

"Well hello there, Ageha," Hikaru chirped, picking the young girl up, "How's my favorite little sis?"

"Put me down," she said monotonously.

I guffawed at her blunt rejection to him but he seemed pretty used to it.

"This is my little sister, Ageha," Hikaru said, patting Ageha on the head.

"You never told me you had a little sister," I said.

"It never came up," Hikaru shrugged as he let his sister down.

Ageha stared up at me, just as unimpressed with me as she was with her brother. I did admire the way she so easily shrugged the devil off so I decided to show her I respected her.

"Hey, kid," I said slyly as I bent down, "You don't seem to like your brothers, do you?"

"They're really annoying," she grumbled.

With that, I pulled out my air gun and handed it to her, the handle pointing at her.

"Then teach 'em a lesson," I said with a wink.

Ageha smirked at this and pointed to gun at Hikaru who in return flipped out!

"Watch where you're pointing th-that!" he shrieked, "You've turned my sister into a serial killer, Senka!"

"Bahahahaha!" I laughed hysterically.

Just then, I heard someone clear their voice behind me. I turned to see a woman with short hair and resembling my boyfriend in a way.

"I see you've already taught my daughter to point weapons at her brother. I like you already," she smirked.

"O-oh! You must be Mrs. Hitachiin!" I jumped, freaked out that I just handed her daughter a gun!

"That I am," she said, "My son said you wanted to discuss business, right?"

"Of course!" I said shakily, taking my gun back from Ageha.

I took a seat in a very large room, painted white with pictures of famous models hanging on the walls. Mrs. Hitachiin sat across from me and pulled out a bunch of very official documents and clicked a rather official looking pen.

_Just stay calm, Senka! _I thought, breathing a deep breath. _Just lie your way through this, you can do it! Poker face! USE YOUR POKER FACE!_

"I have to admit, Ms. Miyazaki, this is the first time I've gotten an offer from an artillery company," she mused, "I never thought I'd see the day,"

"Uh, yes," I said clearing my throat, "So shall we get down to business?"

"Oh yes, yes," she said as I pulled out some forms of my own.

"My offer is a deal where my company's guns are used by your models in photo-shoots," I said, sliding the paperwork across the table, "Your clothing line would sell and my artillery would sell, complementing each other. If people buy the gun, they'll want the clothing to go with it and if people buy the clothing, they'll want the gun to go with in,"

As I explained my deal, Mrs. Hitachiin scrolled through the papers with a curious look on her face. There was an awkward pause of her just looking through the papers before she spoke again.

"So your father, the head of the company, signed these but…" she wondered aloud, "Why did he send you?"

"He wants me to become more accustomed to making deals and creating ties with other companies on my own when I take over the company for him," I recited my well-practiced lie.

Mrs. Hitachiin only nodded and continued to survey my forms.

…

"Are you usually this gifted in forging?" she asked.

"Wh-wh-what?!" I stuttered in shock.

"The signatures are spot on but…the documents aren't official. Did you try to type them?" she asked curiously.

Strangely, she didn't seem the least bit mad.

"Uh…uh…I" I stammered, "I..uh…"

She smirked at me as if she had it all figured out.

"Why are you so desperate to make this deal?" she asked slyly after a long pause.

_Should I play the tear card and get her to pity me? It may work… _I thought. _You know what, screw it!_

"I love your son more than anything!" I said firmly, slamming my hands on the desk, "And right now I'm being forced to marry someone I don't love!"

"And?" she retorted.

"AND I'll do anything to be with your son, even if that means forging my father's signature and unofficial documents to bring down his own company!" I shouted, my voice rising with every second.

There was another long silence where I tried to catch my breath and Mrs. Hitachiin just stared on at me with an amused look on her face.

"I never said I didn't like the deal," she shrugged, starting to reorganize my papers.

"What?" I breathed.

"Nor did I say your forging was wrong," she continued.

"Huh?"

Rolling her eyes at my denseness, she continued on, "What I mean is that this deal would really make us a fortune and I like your style. If we put our heads together, we could forge this perfectly and have our companies joined,"

"…"

"How does that sound?"

"…"

"Well"

"Am I dreaming?"

"No!" she laughed, "I'm serious! Besides, I wouldn't want my son to be unhappy because he can't marry his girlfriend!"

"Uh, I don't think we're ready to take those steps just yet," I muttered.

"Well then, I'll work on getting official documents and you keep those forging skills in tip-top condition, Miss Senka," she winked, and began to leave.

"Thank you," I breathed as she left the room.

* * *

**Senka: It's about time Sirana uploaded a new chapter!**

**Hikaru: Really it took her long enough to resolve your arrange marriage problem!**

**Senka: But it's not resolved!**

**Hikaru: Huh?**

**Senka: I just have to make sure that my dad is 'persuaded' to let me dump my fiance...heheheh...**

**Hikaru: Whatever your thinking, it's worrying me.**

**Senka: Next time: Yours!**


End file.
